


Shopping, Whining, and Pouting, Oh My!

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Rowena, Childish Rowena, Childishness, Cute, Cute Rowena, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Pouty Rowena, Shopping, Walmart, Whining, Whiny Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena hates shopping at Walmart.





	Shopping, Whining, and Pouting, Oh My!

"Do we have to be here?"

You rolled your eyes, on the edge of losing your patience. Rowena had been whining about the shopping trip the entire way to the store. Normally, she enjoyed roaming stores and spending a shitload of money she didn't have — thanks to the fake credit cards you'd introduced her to — on items she'd barely wear.

Grocery shopping, on the other hand, had been a had been a thorn in her side.

"We need groceries," you reminded her for the umpteenth time. "Our fridge's almost empty."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you do this on your own? Why did you make me come along?"

"I didn't. You basically demanded I take you with me," you pointed out. She joined you out of spite, after accusing you of treating her like a child when you dared to suggest she stay in the car.

"You should have stopped me."

What were you supposed to do? Handcuff her to the car door? "It's a ten-minute job. Twenty, tops," you said with a sigh.

"Can't we go to the boutique first?"

"Groceries first, boutique second. That was the deal."

"I know. But this is _Walmart."_ She spat the name like it was filthy.

"It's just a store." A store full of weird customers, but a store nonetheless. "You can wait for me here."

"You expect me to be alone with these…" She glanced at the unusually dressed people passing by. "…hippies?"

"Come, then. Let's get this over with." The sooner you finished, the sooner she'd stop whining.

"I have to go to the bathroom first," Rowena said, the look of disgust never leaving her face. "I need to freshen up."

"Then go," you said with another roll of your eyes, irritation dripping from your tone. "Be quick."

She went with a huff, practically stomping. For a witch with over three hundred years of age, she could act like such a child. If it wasn't adorable, it would be insufferable.

As she disappeared behind the door, you glanced around the store. An idea formed in your mind. Knowing Rowena, she would be stuck in the bathroom for the entire eternity. The woman was borderline obsessed with her appearance. She wouldn't step away from the mirror until her makeup was perfected and every last strand of hair was in place.

While she was busy powdering her nose, you could get your shopping done.

After a quick moment of contemplation, that is exactly what you decided to do.

Rowena was a big girl. If she was done before you, she could wait. As impatient as she was, a bit of waiting wouldn't kill her.

She might kill _you_ when you reunited, but that was a problem for future you.

Present you had shopping to do.

You stuffed your cart with only the bare necessities. As much as you craved snacks and desserts, you wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. You weren't any fonder of Walmart than Rowena was.

Searching for the items you'd put on your mental list, you lost the track of time. Sugar, flour, milk, and bread, amongst other things, were scattered around different sections of the store. You roamed from one corner to the other, looking through overpacked shelves in search for what you needed.

You'd just picked up your favorite brand of pasta when the intercom sounded, and your name rang throughout the large store like a loud, repeating echo.

"Y/N Y/L/N, your child is at register 10!"

You frowned, confused drenching your face. What child? As far as you knew, you didn't have any children.

Wasting no time, you rushed to the designated register. You expected to see the cashier looking after a lost child whose mother you'd unfortunately been mistaken for.

Instead, you found Rowena sitting on the bench, arms crossed over her chest and lips puckered into the biggest pout you'd ever seen.

The cashier eyed you both with annoyance, then returned to her business when a customer approached her register.

"Seriously?" you asked, putting your hands on your hips like a teacher scolding an unruly student.

"You left me," Rowena hissed. Her lower lip quivered as if she was about to cry. "That bathroom is a health hazard. And you _left_ me there. _Alone!"_

"I just wanted to get some shopping done," you said.

"Without me?" If you didn't know her any better, you would have thought the dramatic look of hurt on her face was genuine.

"Without your complaints," you said honestly. "You always take ages doing your makeup, so I thought I'd buy our stuff while you're busy with that."

"Are you saying I'm whiny?"

 _Yes, I am._ "You can be," you said with a shrug.

Rowena looked offended. "It's nice to know what you really think."

"I'm sorry, okay?" you said, sighing. "I just wanted to get this over with. And you weren't exactly making it easy."

For a few moments she just stared. Then her features softened and she exhaled, long and hard, as if she'd been holding back a breath. "I know," she said. Her tone matched the softness of her face, attitude thrown to the wind in place of civility. She looked over to the cart. "Did you get everything?"

"Almost," you replied, happy that she'd decided to cooperate. "We still need eggs, toothpaste, and toilet paper." You went through your mental list to see if you'd missed anything. "Oh, and carrots!"

"Let's go find them, then," Rowena said, rising to her feet.

"You coming with?" you asked, surprised.

"Aye.".

You frowned in suspicion. "And you're gonna behave?"

"Aye," she repeated, letting out a small chuckle. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go do _real_ shopping."

Right.

Boutique. Dresses. Blouses. Pants. Shoes.

You smiled. As adorable as pouty, whiny Rowena was, you liked her better when she was cooperative. Even if it was for her own benefit.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Based on this prompt: https://otp-promptp.tumblr.com/post/171801692317/imagine-your-otp-at-the-store-pic-not-mine


End file.
